The Unknown Story of a Survivor
by YouCallThatAKiss
Summary: The Hunger Games from Foxfaces POV. Foxface came so close to winning the Hunger Games, but who was this clever survivor? Read and review! Disclaimer:I do not own the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the rumble of a hovercraft passing over the house. Jumping out of bed, I reach for my closet. Hanging behind four identical grey jumpsuits is a cute little yellow dress - reaping clothes. I hate the dress, with my red hair and the bright yellow of the fabric, I'm far too noticeable. The grey jumpsuits may be ugly but it helps me blend in, after all a thief cant be seen picking your pocket. Nevertheless I remind myself that not in everyone in the community house can afford the same luxuries.

Living in a community house is not the easy life that the capitol advertises. Sure we are better fed and we have a place to stay buts its no home.

There are only a few orphans in District 5 and the community house is very small. Since the Capitol needs our district for power most people have plenty of food and money. I am one of the few who are not as fortunate.

Orphans like me must take the tesserae so that everyone in the community has enough to eat. I cant even remember how many times my name is in it today.

Its easier for me, I know how to find food elsewhere. I'm smart enough to know who is worth stealing from and quick enough to get away when things go bad.

I hate stealing from these people, its wrong, but I don't know what else I can do.

Some of the nicer things I've stolen I don't sell, I keep them for when I turn eighteen, when I'm finally out of this place. I know where I can find good money selling these things. With it I wont have to worry about going hungry again.

These old trinkets have other uses though. Each year I take along one item to reassure myself a reminder that even if I am chosen, I have the skills to get through the games. After all what else could an orphan like me use as a tribute token?

Scanning my supply of jewellery and odd things, my eye stops on a long hairpin. It has a small bead, coloured the most beautiful shade of electric blue . On either side it holds two sparkling crystals fitted onto the pin. This is realise, is a logical choice as I need something to hold my hair in place for the reaping.

Quickly I slip on the dress and look at my reflection in the dust window. I decide to put my hair up in a small bun, holding it in place with the hair pin. Judging by the light outside it must be time for breakfast. Others will be asleep, taking advantage of the day off but going down early is the best way of ensuring to get the food hot; cold food does not improve its taste.

Once I'm in the food hall I'm approached by a community worker, "take a scoop, eat it and leave – there's no point hanging around here, getting in every ones way." She says it to everyone and after a few years of living here the words have lost its effect. I've see people in District 5 wonder why children in the community house are so miserable, its because of people like her, reminding us that we are "wastes of space" and that there were reasons we were brought here, she bets that we were just as useless now as we were when we were dumped here. She may not be a threat to me but I follow her orders and sooner than I think I'm walking down to the town centre


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you for reading, I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! **

"Welcome citizens of District 5 to another fabulous year of the Hunger Games!" chirps Brietta Flowers, this years Capitol escort.

"May the odds be ever in your favour, but before we select our tributes, I have a lovely little video to watch showing you why we are blessed with these exciting events!"

We have all seen the video by now and we can all recite the treaty of treason of by heart. Instead of watching the video, I look to see what bizarre capitol style she displays this year. She has dyed her natural hair a bright green and styled it around a head dress constructed with some kind of expensive capitol glass vines, leafs and artificial flowers that seem to bloom from her hair; it looks like someone has shoved a flowery bush on her head.

The most alarming feature about her is a tattoo that covers a large proportion of her face. It is a butterfly, symmetrical in every way. As she blinks I can see that her eyelids are also tattooed. In the capitol its probably thought of as cute and fashionable but I an only find it eerie.

"Well what a wonderful film, how I thank the Capitol for letting us see that. Now we must discover the brave tributes of District 5!"

With a flamboyant stride, Brietta approaches the large bowl and dips her hand in, stirring around until she suddenly stops and flick out a slip into her hand. Slowly she unfolds it and walks to the microphone and clears her throat. " For the ladies..."

I clutch my hand tight, repeating in my head _its not me, it wont be you. Think about it logically. There are people with more names in there. Of course you it wont be you. Its not you, its not you, ITS NOT YOU._

Brietta raises her hand and looks out into the audience.

"Marissa Woods" - its me.

…...

"Come on up darling, come stand right here" She beckons me over but all I can do is turn my head, expecting another Marissa to magically appear in front of me, but I know this is false hope.

For a brief moment I think I can get away, like when I'm caught stealing. Run through the crowd and hide behind the justice building itself. I know its useless. With every eye of the District firmly planted on me I have no choice but to put one step in front of the other.

I put on a fake smirk and with confident strides I walk up to the podium, I want them to think I'm not afraid, that I _expected_ to be picked. After all Brietta seems to be convinced by my masquerade, oblivious to how scared I am.

"Wonderful! But what about the boys?" She pulls a name out once more "Daton Kelly"

A boy, about a year or so younger than me steps forward, hands trembling as he tries to hide them behind his back. He doesn't realise that although his shaking hands are hidden, his face, sunken and full of lost hope, shows his terror.

Walking up to the stage he stumbles, earning sniggers from deep in the crowd; probably from the rich child of a power plant manager who's never had to worry about the reaping all their life. District 5 is full of these people, they are nearly as hated as the peacekeepers.

Daton stops up to Brietta who directs him to stand beside me.

"Shake Hands," abruptly he shoots out a trembling hand and I swiftly take it. His hand is tiny in mine; childlike even. How can a boy like this hold a knife, or a sword? Fight 23 others, some who have had years of training and others who are big enough that their lack of training in nothing matched to their intense strength and power.

For a moment I'm found wondering if he has anything valuable in his pockets, spare change, an expensive tribute token. I think, perhaps, if I wait until we are in the justice building, by the time I slip my hand and take out anything I find, the peace keepers wont even notice. However maybe its the fear in his eyes, reflecting the scared emotions I feel myself, or the way he struggles to move without stumbling around his nervous feet but I cant justify stealing from this boy. Instead I reach into the pocket of the nearest peace keeper. Risky, I know but I do find three coins. Just my luck, but what can I say, old habits die hard.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews, I'm so happy that you like my fanfiction. So here is the next chapter!**

I stand in the room for at least 20 minutes before anyone turns up. I just sit there turning the three coins in my hand; one at a time.

_One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two, three... One, two, three..._

"Marissa!" The voice was so unexpected, so sudden, that I dropped the coins – sending them spinning across the floor. Slowly, I turn to the voice, trying to recall the last time I had heard it. My eyes meet the sight of a tall man, with tired eyes. Strands of dark red run through his short brown hair. His face shows that he has not been sleeping well, or at all. Although I have not seen him for years, as soon as he opens his arms I run into them; into the arms of my father.

"Marissa, I have missed you"

I have not seen my father since I first stepped through the doors of the community house. We were poor, one of the poorest families in District 5, he told me it was the only way we could survive. I pretended that I was an orphan, the community house had no other choice but to take me in. That was when I was young and easily manipulated into an orphans tesserae, but now I'm smarter than that. I don't need them to survive.

Every now and then I see him walking home from work at the power station but I was forbidden to talk to him, to even say hello. If someone noticed how alike we look, I could be left on the streets or worst...

They could kill me for lying to the Capitol. I would become a traitor.

"What are you doing here!" I whisper, aware of the fact that the peacekeepers could be listening in on our conversation. "you should leave now"

" I had to see you before... before you go" I can tell he doesn't want to accept that I really am going into the Hunger Games. That I may die.

"I'm so sorry, I should never of left you alone in that community house. I knew what those places were like and now your leaving me again." Him saying this makes me realise that whatever I do now, I will never be able to get away from the Capitol. I had always planned to leave the community house, to live without fear of the reaping and the Hunger Games, but now everything as changed. Even if I win I will have every eye in Panem watching me.

I cant face him any longer. " Please leave, don't worry about me - I can survive this."

That second two peacekeepers enter the room and stand on either side of my father. They are ready to show him out or the room until my voice momentarily stops them.

"Wait!" I go down to the floor and scrabble to pick up the three coins I had dropped only a few moments ago. I reach my hand out and force the coins into my fathers hand as the peacekeepers push him out of the room. The wooden doors shut with a deafening BANG_. _

I breath a sigh of relief. Although he no longer has anyone else to look after, I know that my father is still poor and could use any money that could be spared. I feel relaxed now, knowing that at least, with the money I have given, he will have something to eat tonight.

An entire hour passes before Brietta comes to take me to the train. Its extravagantly decorated and it is unlike anything I have seen before. For I moment I forget about all that has happened today and I just wander around . Each step allows me to view more of the room. Its amazing.

As my district is very close to Capitol, I know that we will arrive in a few hours, but that time goes quickly. All of a sudden, we are there.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long to post but here it is!**

"What lovely hair you have! Why isn't it the most delightful colour!" The first member of my prep team skips over to me and starts to brush my hair.

"Violet, come have a look" She waves over a woman, who promptly comes up to where I sit. Looking at me through layers of fake eyelashes her face contorts to a look of pure horror.

"How am I ever going to shape these eyebrows!" Violet takes my face in her hand, moving me to have a closer look.

"It will take me at least an hour, and I still have to do her nails!"

"It's not that bad Violet, remember that tribute a few years ago..." I fade out of their conversation as they start talking about past tributes that they hated working on. I cant remember them. Besides; they died in that arena, not that these Capitol citizens cared.

Violet drags a stool with nail files and other equipment up to my chair and grabs my hand. She places my hand in a soapy liquid and tells me to keep it in there until she tells me to take it out. I obey, even though I do not trust this stranger. I have always been told that I have had an issue with trusting people – it is my greatest weakness. Luckily I am smart enough to know that these people, naïve as they may be, are only trying to help me.

"Where is Candice? Shouldn't she be here helping us get the tribute ready?" The sudden change of conversation, breaks me out of my day dream. My instincts tell me that I should pay attention to what they are about to say.

"Didn't you hear? She got a promotion, imagine that! District 2 stylist, who would of thought!" Exclaims the other member of my prep team, turning toward Violet.

"Candice? A stylist? She can only just do a tributes hair let alone their clothes! What were the game makers thinking?" Violet laughs, tugging my hair into a bowl ready to wash it.

"Well I heard she has been secretly dating a games maker. He asked Seneca to giver her a stylist job, and the District 2 stylist retired so..." The second member of my prep team has turned her voice to a whisper by now, becoming afraid that someone will hear her.

"She told me that the tributes from that district, Cato and Clove I think their called, are dangerous. She hears them talking about plans. According to her they will set up camp by the cornucopia, no matter what the arena is like. They have already found allies in district-," Suddenly she stops. She has caught me listening, I need to be more careful. They were so caught up in gossip that they forgot I cannot know the other tributes plans, I cant have any advantage in the Games.

"Anyway," her voice returns to normal as she clears her throat

"I'm sure this year will be just fabulous! Marissa dear, lay your head back, there's a good girl" I follow her instructions as she pours various liquids into my hair. Violet returns to my nails.

Slowly, they fall back into their usual chatter and I return to reality. I find a soft smirk finding its way onto my face as I realise how important this information I to me. Already I know so much about my competitors. If these two are as deadly as my prep team have been told, they will obviously be part of the career pack. And now I know how to avoid them. My first step in the games will be to run as far as possible from the cornucopia, if I plan to survive.

…...

"Hello Marissa, I am your stylist" He doesn't even say his name, just turns me around taking in my height, look, hair colour – anything to help him decide what my look is going to be for the games.

My stylist is the stereotypical image of what a Capitol stylish should be. He has been so altered by surgery that I cannot imagine him ever looking normal. Bright yellow hair is brushed back out of the way of a face that is plastered with make up. He wears a black shirt and strait yellow trousers, matching with his hair colour.

I could never understand the lengths the Capitol people go to to change themselves, but maybe, like me, they are just trying to blend in. With everyone looking so outrageous, who wouldn't change to be the same.

" As you know District 5 is known for supplying Panem with power, and as a stylist, I must show this in your parade outfit." Obviously I knew this already but instead of pointing this out I stay quiet.

"You and Daton will be fitted with similar costumes, that I have designed myself." Hearing this I put on an astonished expression. I need this man to support me during the games, if the audience doesn't like my clothes, they wont like me. If that happens I will get no sponsors and I will be alone out in the arena. If pretending to be in awe of my stylist gets me sponsors, I will gladly do this.

Seeing my expression, he smiles,looking very smug. "Yes, yes, I have taken my time to design every one of your clothes, including tonight's outfit for the parade, which I'm sure will be a huge hit!" He walks over to a table at the far end of the room and lift s up a pile of cloth, letting it unravel.

At first I see the dress. It is far more glamorous than any of the jewellery I had left behind in the community house. Bright light is reflected from the thousands of sparkling beads that have been sewn onto the dress. With the crazy light that will be constantly shining on us in the parade, no doubt the dress will make a statement.

Suddenly, my heart stops. I see what the dress comes with. A round headdress that encircles my face – I'm going to look like a human solar panel.

**How was this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it but I dont want to post the next chapter until i get a few more reviews, just so i know how to improve the story. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N It took me a while to write this chapter but hopefully it is ok.**

Moments after I changed into my opening ceremonies outfit, Brietta arrives to take me down to the bottom level of the remake centre. Daton is already there, standing by four magnificent jet black horses. I see he has been forced to wear the same clothes as me although his has sleeves that make him look worst than I do.

Brietta and my stylists walk away to talk to who I think is Candice, the new District 2 stylist. Looking past them I see the tributes. My prep team wasn't lying when they talked about them looking dangerous. Just by looking I can see the boy, Cato I think he is called, is not a force to be reckoned with.

I continue to look around. Taking in the sight of my competitors, I try to discover a little more about the people who will soon be trying to kill me. Obviously I will avoid District 2 and 1 since they are most likely to form an alliance. 3 doesn't seem to be a threat, either is 10 with the tribute who has a bad leg.

District 11 catches my eye, the boy is large and intimidating, the girl is his complete opposite. She is small and slightly bird like, sitting with a gentle air around her. The boy stands in a protective stance beside her.

My eyes are drawn to the tributes at the back, District 12. They both wear matching black clothes and they are talking to their stylists who hold a flaming torch in their hands. Although they are completely concentrated on the conversation, I notice that the boys eyes keep flickering back to look at the girl. She is completely oblivious. He likes her! What other explanation is there. I laugh silently to myself, the poor boy is in love and she doesn't even notice. He will be vulnerable in the games, which is good news for me.

"Marrisa where do you think our mentors are?" I'm brought back down to earth by Daton.

"I don't know, I didn't see them on the train. They're probably too busy spending all their money, drinking or sleeping. I wouldn't be surprised if they don't turn up."

" But don't they have to help us? We need them to help us win"

_You can't win... I need to win_

The music starts, blaring the capitol anthem as District 1 climb onto their chariots, preparing for their reveal to all of Panem. Gently the horses pull them forward, signalling the start of the parade.

I pull myself up on to the chariot and with Daton at my side, the horse starts to walk. We head towards an open gate that has already given passage to the first two districts.

I can feel the constant thumping of my heart against my chest as the the horse gains pace.

District three and four leave and we grow closer to the towering gates. The music amplifies, combining with the thousand screams of the Capitol citizens. 5...4...3...2...1

We suddenly emerge onto a long paved road that is surrounded by stands that are packed with crazed Capitol people, waving and crying at the tributes, shouting out their names.

I summon any ounce of courage in me and lift my hand up to wave at the crowd. Darion repeats my actions but with a grim smile on his face. He looks as overwhelmed as I feel.

The lights reflect off my dress impressively but as I look up at a giant screen showing my face I realise that people won't see my dazzling dress. Instead they will see my tortured face... A face that is utterly terrified , and surrounded in an ugly headdress.

Out of the blue, the crowd erupts in to a flurry of noise. I'm so startled that I start to duck down to hide from the sound, but I recover enough to stop myself from embarrassing myself any further.

" Look at them!" Whispers Daton, facing away from me. I turn and immediately spot what has caught their attention in the near distance.

Two magnificent flames appear, as they grow closer I see the boy and girl from District twelve lighting up the sky. The black suits I noticed earlier have been set alight, with flames streaming behind them. They're the stars of the show, shining brighter than all of us, shining brighter than me...

All around me I can hear Capitol citizens screaming as they throw roses towards their chariot.

"Katniss!" They call out and she turns to them blowing a kiss, initiating the arrival of more excited screams. Together, hand in hand they wave to the audience and smile. I have to admit they are impressive, all other districts have been forgotten, District 12 has made an entrance that no one could beat.

Finally their journey ends as they join the rest of the districts in a circle around the presidents mansion, we all turn away and look up at the balcony which is decorated with red and white roses. With a blast of trumpets, fanfares and cheers, President Snow steps up to address his country.

"Welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour!" He looks down upon us with a regal tilt of his head.

"Once again we are here to celebrate another year of glorious celebration - the 74th annual hunger games!" Yet again the crowd goes wild. He drones on about how proud he is of how far we have come from the dark days.

Soon the horses take us back where we are greeted by our prep team, Brietta and two unfamiliar faces- our mentors. Both wear sad and drawn out faces as if they have not slept for days. I find myself wondering whether my original thoughts about our mentors was wrong.

With a forced smile on her face, Brietta leads us towards an elevator.

"We are on level 5 and we have the whole floor" she explains " it's easy to remember- District 5, level 5" I have never been in an elevator, or a building this big before. Ridding up, growing higher in the elevator is thrilling but the journey is short and the excitement is over too soon.

We step out of the elevator into an apartment that covers the large space of one floor of the building. It is decorated similarly to the train cabins.

Suddenly, smile vanishing from her face, Briettas kind image disappears.

"I cannot believe it. It's an outrage, allowing that district to make such a spectacle of themselves. They think that they are better than us do they? Nobody's from nowhere trying to make out that they are more important than me. No! They don't deserve to win!" Her hands shake with fury and anger. " You know that Effie Trinket wants my job. She is desperate to be rid of that coal mining district only to bumped up to a better place. Well I won't let her. District 12 has always been no good, insignificant even, but I never, never believed they would be so attention seeking." She is rambling, talking to no one in particular. Expressing her frustration, she paces the room.

"I thought they were quite good" whispers Daton. Briettas piercing eyes dart back, sealing them on her target.

"What?" She questions in disgust.

Gaining confidence he speaks a little louder "I thought they were quite good."

Quickly, she turns and stalks across the room to meet Daton. In her high heals she towers over him, an intimidating shadow is cast over us as she stares him hard in the face.

"They are the enemy. Do you hear me? They are weak, we are superior and if I ever hear you say otherwise I will make sure that your short life in that arena as painful and difficult as possible." She turns and leaves the room her high pitched mumbles echoing down the hall.

As soon as she has left, Daton let's out a huge breath of air. "I didn't expect her to be that angry, I thought all Capitol people were harmless- guess I was wrong."

" She has always been like that" says one of our mentors. He is tall with dark black hair and blue eyes. I recognise him from the 68th annual hunger games, he won at the age of 17. I think i remember his first name...Terrence. The female mentor is slightly older than him so I guess she is the victor from the 60th games, Clarrise Jones. She also has light blue eyes but her hair is a soft brown colour that she wears tied up on her head. Her face has a kind but intelligent expression unlike his which is fierce and concerned.

"Don't be fooled, not every Capitol citizen is a mindless slave of the president."

" No, but most of them are" I comment. Terrence turns to face me "maybe that is true, but for now just try to stay on her good side"

"Why does she care if we win or not? It's not like she cares about our district." Daton says.

"She just takes these things personally, she always has" replies Terrence.

"It's been a long day, you two need your rest. Tomorrow we start training. Get some sleep" Clarrise commands.

She shows us to our rooms and leaves us to get settled in.

After finally meeting our mentors I'm starting to feel a little hope. They didn't seem so bad and after all they have won before. I need to be smart, think this out carefully. They can help me and I know that I will do anything to get out of there alive, even accept the help from these strangers. Strangers that didn't think about showing up until after the tributes parade. They were in my position once and and I will make sure they help me win this thing.

I change into night clothes that I find in a large wardrobe and get ready to sleep and earn my rest after such an exhausting and disappointing day. As I turn to my side in my bed and close my eyes and think of District 5, my father and that small room of mine in the community house with my draw of secret treasures. Sleep comes to me quickly and I hope to have good dreams tonight

But the odds have not been in my favour.

**A/N Like it? Hate it? Remember to review :) **

**I have an idea for the next chapter so hopefully I will be able to update the story next week for anyone who still wants to read it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm sorry I didn't update the next chapter as soon as I said I would but I have been really busy lately. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Enjoy...**

_I wander in a forest, surrounded by towering trees with sharp branches that tangle in my red hair and I continue to walk. I don't know where I am going but judging by the sun rising in the east, I'm heading towards the south._

_Step after step makes my anxiety grow. I'm uncertain of what I am looking for but somewhere deep in my mind there's something pushing me forward. _

_Searching... Searching...searching..._

_My mouth starts to dry and my stomach rumbles in protest. As I walk further my hunger increases and I feel faint and dizzy. Soon my head starts to get heavier. I must go on._

_Just as my eyesight starts to blur and my stomach growls become uncontrollable I see a clearing up ahead. With every last ounce of strength I quicken my pace to reach the opening in the trees._

_Suddenly I burst into the area and into a meadow. It is covered in lush grass that glows in the opulent sunlight. Amidst the green, flowers pop up in glorious colours. My eyes search desperately for water and food until I spot an unfamiliar sight on the ground- an apple. Gazing around I see no apple trees that it could of fallen from so I assume someone must of dropped it. Biting into the green fruit I let the sweet juices flood into my parched mouth. I had been so hungry that even after the apple is gone I'm still feeling week and in need of food._

_The sound of soft crying makes me turn around. I see a man kneeling down beside a young child. It's my father. He places a hand on the girls cheek and talks to her in a clear voice._

_"You have to be brave Marissa. I know you will make me proud by doing this... There is no other way for me to keep you safe." Is it possible that this girl is me? _

_"Remember that I love you and although I can never see you again I will never stop loving you. You are the smartest person in all of District 5, now what do you have to do?"_

_"Go to the community house and tell them that I have no family- I am alone. They will let me in and I will never speak to you again..." Younger me says proudly._

_" Yes, well done. You must remember that. They will take care of you, better than I ever could. Good bye Marissa."_

_Younger me reaches up to hug our father, her eyes burn red with hiding tears. Leaving his embrace, she turns, grabbing a bag by her side and walks away leaving him still kneeling in the grass._

_"Dad?" I whisper. His head snaps up, eyes blazing with fear._

_"Marissa run! You have to run! Get out of here!" He screams._

_"What?" I ask, bewildered by the sudden change of attitude in his voice._

_"Run! They're coming, Run!"_

_I'm the distance I hear the sudden snapping of branches and a long howl. I turn on my heels and run. Brushing branches aside, I tumble through the forest, hearing it get closer. I'm still disorientated from the lack of food and water so I find it difficult to run as fast as usual. Suddenly I trip on a tree root. I flip myself onto my back to regain the air that has been knocked out of me._

_It's caught up to me. Beneath a tree stands a large wolf like mutation. It drools when it sees me, it's face a frenzy. I desperately try to crawl away but I have no energy and it is too quick. Within a second I am pinned down under its heavy paws. I'm face to face to the beast as it stares at me. It's breath that comes from its blood stained mouth, smells of rotting flesh._

_I scream in fear, tears rolling down my face as its claws dig into my arms. Hot blood rushes from the wound and pools on the ground. I can't get free to stop the bleeding. I am helpless as life is drained out of me with each passing second. No thoughts come to mind, there is only the pain and waiting for this animal to finally kill me._

_In that moment the beast raises his head and shows its sharp teeth. In one sudden movement it brings its head down and slices into my shoulder. The pain is unbearable as he rips the flesh of my sh-_

In a sudden gasp I wake to find myself in a bed, not on the floor of a forest. Looking to my left I see no crimson blood flooding from my shoulder or any claw marks on my arm. It was a dream, but it felt so real. I can usually tell the difference but tonight I couldn't.

Taking a moment to recover, I climb out of bed and enter the bathroom attached to the room. Brushing my hand against the wall I locate the switch and the room is lit. I take a quick shower (after figuring out how to operate the strange amount of buttons and switches that were present in the shower) and leave to find a set of clothes on a desk, neatly folded by an Avox.

Dressed and ready, I make my way to the dinning room before anyone else has arrived. I fill my plate with eggs, bacon, tomatoes and two round, fluffy rolls. The food is richer than anything in the community house, in fact food like bacon would only be saved for reaping days if we can afford it which we often cannot.

I have nearly finished by the time Brietta arrives with a red eyed Daton on her heels. Moments later Terrence and Clarrisa arrive.

"Marissa I see you have already arrived, good, today you two will be very busy!" She goes to the table and pours a cup of dark liquid with a strong smell -coffee. I remember the community workers would always drink coffee on their breaks and after they would seem so much more awake so I get up and get myself a cup of the drink. It is bitter and unpleasant but I immediately notice that I am more awake.

"Today you are starting training but we must ask first, do you wish to be trained separately?" Terrence asks glancing at us both. There is no way I'm going to let another tribute know my strategies before the games.

"I wish to be trained on my own" I say clearly, shooting a glare at Daton.

"Fine, I will stay here with Daton and you and Clarrisa will start your training in another room before you are sent down to the training room"

"I will collect you when your ready at 10:30 sharp, we must show a good example for District 5!"

"This way Marissa" Clarrisa leads me to a room with a large screen for televising. She closes the door behind us and takes a seat.

"So first I know what your strengths are, I'm guessing you have some otherwise you and Daton would be training together." She looks at me inquisitively.

I smirk "I'm quick and I'm very good at going unnoticed"

"Hmm good, anything else?"

"I'm smart." I state slyly.

"Oh really?" She asks staring at me doubtfully. "How smart?"

"Smart enough to notice that you didn't turn up until after the parade ceremony and I'm pretty sure why"

She turns from confident to suspicious as her eyes narrow in on me.

"Your scared." Clarrisa thinks for a moment and looks at me.

"Maybe if you had experienced what I have, lived through something like this and come out alive like Trevor and I have, you might be scared to come back here too."

...

Quickly, after deciding my tactics for the game, Brietta arrives to take us down to the training room at the bottom level. During my time there Clarrisa has instructed me to keep me eyes open, observe the enemies weaknesses and strengths. I need to find out everything about my opponents. We agreed that its best not to team up with Daton, he may be from home but be would get me killed in an instant.

"Remember Johanna Mason from District 7? Won a little while ago, pretended to be weak. No one gave her any attention, they thought she would die in the first few minutes of the games. I want you to be invisible like her."

Entering the room our district numbers are pinned to my back. We are all introduced to Atala who explains the stations, which ones are useful and the places that are most likely to help us survive. She also warns us that fighting with other tributes is forbidden.

First I go to the station that teaches how to create a long lasting and effective fire. The trainer fully explains how each type of fire is best for a specifics type of arena. The fire needs to be protected from wind or the effort of making a fire in the first place has gone to waste. They describe the best materials to use and show us that some woods will create smoke that can be seen for miles away. I absorb the information quickly so I can move on as quickly as possible.

While I practice a simple fire I look over to the weapons area. It is dominated by the careers. A small but fierce girl around my age skilfully throws knives, hitting dead centre. I recognise her from the parade. Clove, an appropriate name for such a skilled person. Her district partner stands near her, wielding a sword that he uses to practice with dummies. He occasionally turns to look at clove with a proud expression on his face. He is full of himself that's certain.

I sneak around the corner, unnoticed by others to get a better look at 1 and 4. Although 1 is skilled with weapons the girl is obviously the worst at archery, she's better than I am but not quite career level yet. The male tribute from 1 is impressive with a spear the others from 4 appear to be average careers .

I go over to the knot tying station with some of the least important tributes. I find out nothing from them, they are clearly not anything special.

After learning a few snares I get up to search for a new station. I pass the place that teaches camouflage. I would ignore it since I'm quite good at blending in, going unnoticed but I see that Katniss and Peeta have stopped there and I take this chance to know the girl on fire and her admirer a little more.

"I do the cakes," Peeta says swirling a mixture of clay and mud.

"The cakes?What cakes?" Katniss asks, clearly as confused as I am.

"At home. The iced ones, for the bakery" I understand, he is a baker. If he has been baking all his life, decoration should be natural for him. Somehow this has made him gifted with art and camouflage.

I move on, keeping an eye of District 12 as well as the careers.

At lunch I sit on a table in the corner so I can look around me as I eat. The Gamemakers look down on us, turning to each other, writing down notes on the tributes. They spend most of their time looking at the careers or at Katniss with Peeta.

Daton arrives and sits next to me.

" Hi Marissa. Look I know you don't want to be allies but I heard something that I thought you might want to hear."

I quickly look at him, slightly nodding as a sign for him to continue.

"I was training by the district 12 tributes earlier and I heard the girl... Katniss called you

Foxface. I just thought it was funny, I mean you do kinda remind me of a fox," he gets up again and picks up his food. "Anyway, as I said, just thought you might like to know." He walks away.

Foxface, huh. I guess it does suit me with my red hair and all, but I never guessed that would be how the other tributes would see me. Foxes are sly and clever, always trying to steal food from the bins in district 5, that is after they manage to get over the fence that has electricity running through it all day. I'm clever, sly and also have been known to steal to survive. Yes, I am in a way, Foxface.

...

Three days go by quickly and I have found out a lot about by fellow tributes. It is on the third day that each of us is called in to our private session with the Gamemakers. Clarrisa and I had planned out what I am to do and soon Daton is called up.

After about 10 minutes my name is called and I proceed into the room. The Gamemakers are only on the fish course of their meal and are still quite involved in watching me. The novelty of having their tributes performing their skills for them has not worn off yet.

I string up a simple snare and spend the rest of my time trying to climb up the climbing frame in the corner. I make sure that I nearly slip a few times to show how mediocre I am at climbing. Overall I make sure to appear overwhelmingly average, just like I planned.

I'm sure I will not score very highly but this is what I want. Just like Johanna Mason, I need to appear weak and stay off the other tributes radar. Hopefully the Gamemakers have been convinced and I will get a score that is not lowest but is nowhere near what a career would get.

Satisfied, I take the lift up to floor number 5 and join my team in the apartment.

"How did you do?" Asks Clarrisa.

"I doubt I will get anything higher than a 6" I explain.

"Good, you have done well."

"We still have a while until the results are announced, you are free to spend your time as you wish," says Trevor.

"Remember to be ready by the time the scores are released, we must stay on schedule!" Brietta trills and I walk to my room.

Opening the door I enter but am surprised to see an Avox collecting my old clothes from the floor.

It takes me a moment before he realises he is not alone. He turns and I am allowed the sight of his face. A face that I have known so well, one I would never wish to see in the Capitol.

My father.

**A/N how was it? I mentioned a part from the book during the conversation between Katniss and Peeta so I just need to say that I don't own The Hunger Games and that part is not mine. **

**Hopefully I will have more of a chance to write and I will finish the next chapter soon. Thank you for the reviews and if you have any ideas for my story feel free to write a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm so sorry for not posting a new chapter as quickly as I wanted. This is my first fanfic and I don't have a set time for when I need to write the next chapter. Hopefully chapter 7 is ok.**

For the second time this week, I hugged my father. But surprisingly, this time I pushed away.

"How could you be so stupid" I whisper, well aware of any listening ears.

"You told me we would never see each other again" I think back to my dream a few nights ago.

I realise the reason why he is here, why he is being punished.

"If you just stayed away, didn't visit me, you wouldn't be here." He takes a moment to think and shrugs, collecting the pile of clothes he prepares to leave.

"The Capitol is not stupid. When you visited me they realised didn't they. We lied to them! That's a crime!" I hiss as quietly as possible. He looks confused, not understanding what I am trying to say.

"I told the community house that I was an orphan, then one day a man looking exactly like me turns up, and in a Capitol building as well! They know that my father is not dead and They are punishing me by hurting you!" His mouth forms the word no but sound does not escape.

"Look at you!" I am disappointed in him, I have spent all my life trying to be clever, to make the smartest decisions and my father comes along and makes a stupid mistake. He has ruined everything. Even if I get home, who will I go to. I have no friends, no other family.

The initial hurt of seeing my father so vulnerable has gone and now I only feel anger.

He has been here too long and I don't want him to get into any more trouble than he is most likely already in. If he stays any longer everyone in the apartment will get suspicious.

I quickly whisper to him "I'm going to shout and I need you to get out of here. I'm going to

win for us, I will fix this... I promise"

"The job is finished get out of my room! Make sure you get those clothes clean, I don't exactly have time to wait for them!" I shout, pushing him out of the room, slamming the door for good measure. Hopefully I have convinced any listeners that I was only ordering around a simple Avox servant.

...

It took me a little while to recover but after a quick shower I promptly arrived back in the living room ready for the training scores.

"I heard you having a problem with an Avox earlier," comments Brietta. "You should of called for me, I could of sorted it out"

"I wouldn't worry about it, it isn't worth the effort." She nods and turns back to the screen where they show the first pictures of the tributes. The careers, District 1, 2 and 4 get within an eight-to-ten score, pretty high, I will be sure to keep out of their way. The last career is shown and Datons face flashes up on the screen. We wait, and all of a sudden the number six appears.

Brietta leaps up "Only a six? I expected better than this!" She huffs, adjusting her wig that has moved slightly to the left. Clarrisa tries to shush her before she can continue.

"Marissa your up next." Says Clarrisa interrupting a fuming Brietta. Sure enough. My red haired, freckled face is shown on the screen. I get the average score of five.

Brietta looks close to collapsing in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting such low scores.

"This is a complete and utter travesty!"

"Not bad, you won't get any sponsors but it should be enough to show your not a threat." Interrupts Terrance.

"Just like we hoped, good work."

I allow a small smile to form on my face and I turn to my team and see Daton sitting with a rather sad expression. I'm guessing Brietta wasn't the only one disappointed with his training scores.

"We'll done Foxface" he whispers, face hard with hatred. I roll my eyes at him, he obviously was expecting a bit more attention than he is getting at this present moment.

I turn back to the screen, time has passed and most of the tributes have already been announced, no matter, I saw enough of them in training, I know they won't get very high scores. Up pops the image of the large boy from District 11. He looks as intimidating as he did when I saw him at the parade but without the presence of his younger companion his face has hardened. As expected he gets a high score, a ten, I assume it is the result of his strength and large size.

Rue, District 11's smaller tribute surprises us all wining a reasonable score of seven. I'm surprised that such a young and vulnerable girl could get a higher score than the boy sitting next to me - he probably isn't all too pleased either. I remember seeing her follow Katniss around during training. She stood invisible, just like me.

Next appears District 12, Peeta gets a high score of 8. It turns out that bread boy is a lot more talented than I originally assumed, he didn't get that score by kneading dough. Maybe he showed the Gamemakers some of his camouflage designs, but being a baker I guess he may of done something with those bakers muscles of his, looking at him he is very strong.

Finally Katniss's scowling face comes up on the screen with her dark hair hanging down in a braid, her signature look that she often displayed in the training centre. The number eleven materialises beneath her picture. Somehow this girl has been given the highest score out of all the tributes. The worst thing is I have no idea how.

"Eleven? Eleven! How did some girl from District 12 get a higher score than both of you!"

Before she can respond any worst she gets up and storms out of the room

"You two get your sleep we will talk to Brietta ready for tomorrow- you'll need your energy"

...

I wake up to the sight of a face with heavy make-up and a curling green wig. At first I am alarmed but Briettas chirpy voice quickly wakes me up making me more aware of her In my room.

"Get up today is very important it is vital we stay on schedule!" I groan and close my eyes before springing out of bed, I don't want Brietta to go crazy at me for staying in bed longer than I have to.

"Meet everyone in the dinning room in ten minutes to start training, don't be late!"

As instructed I shower, change and arrive at the dinning room within ten minutes. Daton arrives a few minutes late with red rimmed eyes. He must of been crying again last night, ashamed of the score he got in training.

"Today you will have equal time with me and your mentors" explains Brietta.

"I will instruct you on the proper manners of an interview, how to behave, how to answer questions, what is appropriate to say and so on," she brushes down the skirt of a dress and nods towards my mentors for them to continue.

"We will take Daton first and we will be focusing on how we will present you."

"As soon as you finish breakfast we shall start."

I quickly eat, eager to start my training, even if it is with the annoying Brietta.

"Follow me Marissa" I get up and go with her to another room which is bare apart from a seat and to my horror a daunting pair of high heals.

"Put those on, we shall see how you walk in heals, we can't have you tripping over in front of the whole of Panem!"

I remove my slip on shoes and replace them with the heels, I have never had any reason to wear heels and I can't help noticing how much taller I feel.

"Walk up and down the length of the room." I do as asked, proud that I only manage to stumble once.

"Don't slouch, head high, don't forget to smile!" I try again and again for nearly and hour until she is satisfied by my walking technique.

"Okay good now when you walk down you need to sit and cross your legs - no not like that! Okay that's better- head up, don't slouch, good." I did not realise how much it took to walk up to a seat and sit down but according to Brietta it takes time and finesse to do these acts gracefully in front of a camera. She insists that I am learning things quickly (her temper must of improved from yesterday) and that I am improving.

"Don't fold your arms a lady must place her hands delicately on her lap," she demonstrates the positioning and I copy her. I run through the routine a few more times until she dismisses me

"I have done my magic, Daton should be done by now with your mentors" she guides me out of the room telling me to keep on the heels to practice, I can tell me feet will be sore by the end of the day, and we find my district partner walking up to meet us.

"Good, right on time, proceed to the room down the hall Marissa, Daton come with me" he brushes past without acknowledging me and I find my mentors down the hall. Entering the room I'm greeted by Terrence.

"So I see you survived your session with Brietta"

"She wasn't too bad, sometimes she is just a soft Capitol citizen but other times she is just like the workers at my community house," I joke, remembering the dragon lady I tried to avoid every morning I woke up in that hell hole. Every time I see Brietta I can't help but compare the two women.

"We know you wish to remain unseen by the other tributes like Johanna mason but we think that you need to use the interviews to get you sponsors."

"I agree, we have no idea what the arena will be like and the number of sponsors could mean the difference between life and death" says Clarrisa.

"We have thought it through and we think you should express how clever you are to the audience, sponsors like that." I think this over, it could work. They ask me questions and I answer with a sly smile and a witty or clever statement. It takes practice but I get the hang of it and its not long before the day of training is over.

...

"Should we curl her hair?"

"What about highlights, they would really make her hair stand out, you know, more than it already does."

"Our instructions are not to do much, you heard him."

Brietta and my mentors told my stylist that I only wanted a simple look for the interviews and my prep team have been upset about it ever since.

"What about the nails? I can't just leave her like this." She grabs my hand and gets out a nail file and starts to shape them.

"It couldn't hurt to use a bit of nail polish," one member of my prep who I remember as called Violet says and the woman holding my nails quickly dives for a pale pink pot and immediately starts to paint my nails.

Another person tugs at my hair,twisting it and shaping it on top of my head. They let some of my hair down and curl it lightly into soft waves.

"That should be enough, I will go and call Trinitus," she gets up and walks out the room only to appear a few minutes later behind my obnoxious stylist.

"Get up and turn around." I tighten my robe and slowly turn.

"Hmmmm good. As requested I have made your outfit to fit your mentors intentions for you," he goes to collect a black garment holder and reveals a light blue dress.**(a/n in the book it's not mentioned the colour of her dress but its blue in the film so I just went with that)**. Its layered and it flows down to my knees.

I lift my arms and my stylist lifts the dress over my head and its it onto me. As expected it fits perfectly and it perfectly complements my features. Its perfect and its just what I need to fool the capitol audience.

I'm ready.

**A/N I did hope to get the interviews in this but they will be in the next chapter then after that will be the start of the hunger games. I have been working on a new fanfic as well as this one which may be up soon and because of that it will take a while to update. It will be written my myself and another writer and I cant wait to post it!**


End file.
